1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dental floss packet and its method for manufacture, and more particularly the invention is directed to a dental floss package consisting of a first water resistant sheet of material having a determined configuration with a left periphery and a right periphery, a length of dental floss having one end thereof secured to a portion of the left periphery of the material and having the other end thereof secured to a portion of the right periphery thereof, a second water resistant sheet of the material having a similar configuration as the first sheet of material, a stamped seal extending entirely along the periphery between the sheets of material and enclosing therewithin the dental floss, and indicating a tear strip extending transverse to the composite sheet assembly and intermediate the left periphery of the material and the right periphery thereof.
The invention relates further to a device providing for manufacture of a dental floss packet consisting of cutting and forming a first water resistant sheet of material having a determined configuration with a left periphery and a right periphery, inserting a length of dental floss having one end thereof secured to a portion of the left periphery of the material and having another end thereof secured to a portion of the right periphery, cutting and forming a second water resistant sheet of the material having a similar configuration as the first sheet of material, die stamping and sealing the sheets of material together along the entire periphery between the sheets of material and for enclosing therewithin the dental floss, and indicating a tear strip for extending transverse to the composite sheet assembly and intermediate the left periphery of the material and the right periphery thereof as more particularly described herein.
Flossing between the teeth has for a considerable amount of time been highly recommended by the dental profession, however, most persons may find it at times inconvenient to carry a normal package or roll of dental floss with them during the day and hence do not floss after mid-day or away from home meals. The invention describes and proposes to resolve the problem by placing an individual strand of dental floss within a water proof package which could easily be carried in the shirt pocket, wallet or purse of an individual. Further, such individual packages of dental floss could be used by persons in the dental fields as promotional and advertising items which would be extremely beneficial to the recipient of the packet of the invention.
The invention seeks to provide a packet and by the teaching of steps of its manufacture a package comprised of paper or Cellophane.RTM. so as to be impervious to water, the packet being cut and formed in the shape of a molar and sealed at the edges to prevent the entrance of water or other contaminant and to clasp firmly the ends of approximately 18 inches of dental floss at each side. The shape of the package would further allow the printing of any advertising or identification directly onto the package. In use an individual would simply tear the paper or material of the package down a mid-section or the middle of the package and draw out the dental floss contained therein. Each side of the package would then serve as a convenient handle to aid the grasping of the ends of the dental floss during its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art medical and dental package devices, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general are found to be known, and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
______________________________________ 2,083,398 C. J. Rohland 2,443,415 J. Buscarino 2,981,264 A. F. De Felice 3,696,821 John Q. Adams, IV 3,744,499 R. L. Wells 3,901,251 J. A. Johnston 4,315,517 M. D. Krag ______________________________________
The patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of dental floss packages and devices of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.